Conventional methods for cooling an electric machine include spraying or dispersing a coolant directly onto the electric machine. The coolant is often dispersed onto stator end turns near an upper portion of the electric machine. The coolant can cool the electric machine as it drips down the stator end turns and pools near a lower portion of the electric machine. The pooled coolant must be maintained at a specific level within the lower portion of the electric machine in order to help cool the stator end turns near the lower portion of the electric machine.